


Audience of One

by Hobo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, In a sense, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Kristen Kringle - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Season/Series 02, i guess, i think, mentions of nygmobblepot, riddler just likes to bully ed, this is really hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobo/pseuds/Hobo
Summary: Ed loves to be watched but with no one else around, how will he be able to fulfill his fantasies? The only person left that he can turn to is himself.
Relationships: ???, edward nygma/edward nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Audience of One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SchemingMinor on the Nygmobblepot server for giving me the idea for this fic! Inspired by the mirror Ed keeps above his toilet in S5 for some godforsaken reason

Ed felt restless, fidgeting incessantly as he tried to think of something to do that would divert his mind away from its current path. He knew it was of no use; he unfortunately had needs, and he always gave into them eventually. It was still relatively early in the morning, having only woken up a few hours ago and still clothed in only his pajamas. He had been putting this off for days now though, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer. He pointedly avoided looking directly into any of the many mirrors placed strategically around his cluttered apartment, not quite ready to make that jump just yet. There was one mirror in particular he was never fully able to avoid, though; the one that had been mounted in his bathroom, directly above the toilet.

Visitors often asked about his unusual placement of the mirror. He always told them the same thing: ‘I found it for a good price but I have nowhere else to put it.’. The story sounded flimsy, even to his own ears, but he would never admit the actual reason behind it. Sometimes it was hard for him to even admit to himself.

He couldn’t help but hate himself just a little bit more than usual as he found himself stepping into the bathroom, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and walk away. He flipped the nearest switch on the wall as he shut the door behind him, lighting up the room in a manner that he couldn’t help but compare to a spotlight illuminating a stage. On days like these, it wasn’t too far off; he was a performer with an audience of one. It wasn’t perfect, but it was what he needed, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it he always came back for more.

He dug his fingernails into his palm as he stepped up to the mirror, simultaneously anticipating and dreading what he knew he was going to find within its smooth surface. He was already there, waiting for him in its reflection. Him, but not him, exactly the same and yet somehow different. He looked smug, but that wasn’t anything new. He always did, especially during visits like this. He was smug because he knew exactly what Ed wanted from him, and he also knew exactly how ashamed of himself he was for wanting it.

“Is it that time again already? Unless I’m mistaken, which I rarely am—it hasn’t been very long since the last one. Are you becoming even more desperate than usual lately?” The other Ed teased in a condescending tone, throwing a wink in at the end for good measure.

“You’re exaggerating. It’s been exactly as much time as usual,” Ed countered, only a few seconds into their encounter and already aware he was letting the other Ed get under his skin.

“Mhmm. So, what was it that you wanted from me again? I’m sure you’ll excuse me for my poor memory, being cooped up inside your head all day isn’t exactly healthy for my mental function.”

“You know what I want. Can we just for once not do this?” Ed gritted out through his teeth. The other Ed laughed in response.

“Oh, don’t play innocent. This is practically foreplay for you. Now tell me what you want,” he insisted, amusement plainly visible upon his features. Ed shut his eyes so he didn’t have to see his face when he answered.

“I want you to watch,” he breathed out, already tempted to rub at himself through his pants but not daring to just yet.

“To watch? Watch what? I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific,” his reflection said sweetly, feigning ignorance. Ed opened his eyes again if only to glare at him in annoyance.

“I want you to watch me touch myself,” he forced out, feeling his skin flush at the admission even though he had been through this countless times before. Somehow, it never got any easier. The other Ed smirked.

“I know you do, slut. Go ahead, let’s see it.” Ed wasted no time in doing as he was told, pushing his briefs and pajama pants down just far enough for his already hardening erection to slip out. The room suddenly felt as if it had become uncomfortably small now that he was exposed and vulnerable. There was a brief moment of silence before Ed worked himself up to do what he knew he had to do. He knew the drill. The other him in the mirror waited patiently for him to finally speak.

“…May I please touch myself?” Ed finally muttered, his voice sounding angry and yet resigned. The other Ed didn’t respond at first, and for a second, Ed thought he was going to ask him to speak up as he often did.

“You may,” he allowed, taking a step back and rolling onto his heels as if to get a better view of the show. Ed let out a sigh of pleasure as he began to slowly stroke himself, and for a few peaceful moments he was almost able to forget that he wasn’t alone. Almost, but not quite. But they both knew that wasn’t what he truly wanted anyway.

“Slower,” his reflection commanded. Ed grit his teeth in response but didn’t hesitate to do as he was instructed.

“That’s a good boy, so submissive. Always were,” he praised. “Who are you thinking about, Eddie? Well I know you’re thinking about me of course, but who else? Kristen?” He guessed. Ed’s nostrils flared angrily at the mention of her name, but he said nothing. The other Ed pressed on.

“Do you wish it were her watching you right now instead of me? Touching you like before? It’s too bad really, you worked so hard for her and you came  _ so _ close. So close you could literally taste it,” he taunted as Ed tried in vain to block out his cruel words. “But you ruined it. You ruined it like you ruin everything. And it was so, so easy, wasn’t it? All it took was two firm hands around that delicate throat, and—”

“Too far!” Ed interrupted, gaze downcast to avoid looking him in the eye. The other Ed did not appear to be surprised at all by the outburst, only continuing to smile at him calmly from the other side of the mirror.

“If you don’t like it, you’re free to leave at any time,” he pointed out, both of them fully aware that he had no intentions of leaving. He took a moment to observe, studying Ed thoughtfully as he stroked himself at a painfully slow pace.

“It doesn’t even matter anyway, because that’s not who you’re really thinking about, is it? You’re thinking about the Penguin.” Ed gasped in response, his hand faltering in shock.

“What? You really thought I wouldn’t know about it? I’m in your head, remember?” He chuckled. “You think I wouldn’t notice the way you look at him? The way our pulse would rise at the sight of him in our bed? The way your hand always lingers just a little too long whenever you touch him?” Ed let out a barely audible whimper, most likely due to frustration at the current tempo than at any of his words. Perhaps taking pity on him, his reflection relented.

“Pick up the pace,” he ordered, and Ed didn’t have to be told twice.

“Anyways, he’ll never be interested in you. He’s out of your league,” the reflection casually continued. “A man like that wants someone who can take control. Someone like me. Not a submissive little whore like you, Eddie,” he mocked, and Ed hated how hard he was now. He had to bite his lip to resist moaning aloud at his alter-ego’s harsh words.

“Would you like that, Eddie? Would you like to watch through my eyes while I fuck him? While I take for myself what you’re so desperately wanting, knowing you could never have it for yourself?” Ed did moan aloud at this, breathing heavily as he tightened his grip on his now-leaking cock. He started to feel a little overheated as he came nearer and nearer to his release. His reflection went quiet for a while, and Ed was hopeful that the other man would be generous for once and let him finish in peace.

“Stop,” the reflection commanded, and Ed immediately felt foolish for letting himself believe that it was going to be that easy. “It really is incredible how much you love being ordered around. Remind me why you’re the one in control again? Not to mention that I’m smarter, more confident, more attractive—”

“We both look exactly the same,” Ed snapped, his hand twitching with the need to touch himself.

“That’s true. But I have a better sense of fashion and style,” the other Ed argued, completely unfazed by the interjection. “I was thinking. If I told you to pull your pants back up and walk out of this room right now, would you?” he wondered out loud. Ed appeared to be angry for a few seconds before the expression melted away to leave behind one of defeat.

“Please,” was all he said, and his reflection grinned even wider in response.

“You know how much I love to hear you beg. But I know you can do better.”

“Please, please let me cum. I’m so close. Please,” he whimpered, worried that his other self might actually make good on his threat. The reflection seemed to enjoy watching him squirm for a couple more painful moments before finally giving him a curt nod of the head. Ed let out a relieved breath and quickly took himself back in his hand, hurrying to stroke himself to completion before the other him changed his mind. He stroked himself fast and hard and couldn’t help the litany of pleasured noises that was escaping from his lips.

“Look at me when you finish,” the other Ed ordered, but Ed was too unfocused to respond. He didn’t need to, though, not when both of them knew he would do whatever he was told without question. Like he always did. The feeling of another person’s eyes fixed upon him was exhilarating, even if the person in question was merely an abstract manifestation of a different side of himself. He loved the attention, loved being watched, loved knowing how much the other man loved to observe him in the throes of pleasure even if he would never say it out loud.

It wasn’t much longer before Ed felt himself at the brink and he looked directly up at his reflection just as he was instructed, fighting to keep his eyes open for as long as he could before giving into the overwhelming urge to screw them shut. Euphoria washed over him like a wave and his entire body was wracked with shudders as he struggled to keep himself standing upright in face of the blinding pleasure he was experiencing. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of his reflection defensively holding his arms out in front of him with an expression of disgust.

“There are tissues RIGHT THERE, Eddie,” other Ed hissed at him, but Ed only rolled his eyes at his dramatics. He quickly wiped down the mirror before pulling himself back into his pants and turning around to leave.

“I assume I’ll be seeing you again in a couple days?” The reflection asked, but it wasn’t really a question. Ed felt like shit, he always did after these little sessions. Unfortunately, though, he needed it. He had gotten to the point where he couldn’t bring himself off without being watched, and his own reflection was the only person he had currently available to do the job. He tried to tell himself that it was the last time, that he’d stop giving the other Ed the satisfaction. He knew it was a lie, though. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be coming back for more abuse.

He would always come back.


End file.
